The Boys Of Summer
by hartful13
Summary: Its a story about something Draco Malfoy is trying to get where he never had in England... Respect... But in the Most unlikely places.. But when Harry comes in suddenly out of the blue, it makes his journey more the intresting DG, HHr, RWLL
1. New Beginnings

The Boys Of Summer

Disclaimer: don't own Major League Baseball or Harry Potter or the Characters and players in it. Now on with the show..

Chapter One New Beginnings

As I came off an airplane from which is the first flight of my life, which still felt weird and I had something muggles call, Flight Sickness. That sickness made me throw up all over the bloody floor and I was so embarrassed, the Stuart gave me a doggy bag (another muggle thing) for the rest of the flight which I did not use for the rest of the flight (well, Once or twice)

Well its time for me to move on England was not the place for me. Bloody Potter has taken damn well over in England, Potter this, Potter that, I helped too! I was with him and the rest for the Order at the last battle against Voldemort outside of Hogwarts, but no, Potter gets the respect. That's when I started to think "Why am I here? Why do I have to take this fucking contempt cause they think of me like my father, Evil, Bloody ice cold." And that's when I left, I took the first plane from London to New York and from on there is unknown. So I bought a globe when I was under the World Trade Center (A/N which will have a big part in this story, you'll see) and randomly turned it.

The globe and pointed to where it was and landed to. Waikiki, Hawaii, and after some great thought I went for it thinking 'what could go wrong?' Everything did just that when I finally landed in Waikiki, got mugged down the street, and when I got money from mother, Got mugged again. After a third time, finally with my wand came over from England, I made sure that would never happen again. So I got a small apartment in the outskirts of downtown Waikiki, Owner told me it was $300 a month and took for it. After I got a job working as a bust boy in this Chinese Restaurant downtown, I started to move it. That's when I met a man that would change things forever…

Third Person Point of View

Draco Malfoy was putting his new things in his room. The Muggle way this was not a good idea. At first he thought he could take anything on but when he got to his television it got much harder than he thought. As he was getting his large Loveseat sofa up the stairs he saw a black guy brawn of stature coming down stairs with his bag he has he was in need of some help. "Let me help" the man said. "Thanks that would be nice for me." Draco said and he helped him with the rest of his things and went upstairs to his apartment. "Thanks mate: Draco said to him. And he went to his pocket to pull out some dollars the man shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm Bill Robertson, I live across from you. I just moved here too. I'm from New York."

"You know I just came from there from England, Draco said.

"Wow, that's cool man. So what are you here for?"

" Well, don't know yet just starting over really. What are you here for mate?"

"Oh I am here for Hawaii Winter League Baseball". Draco was confused "Baseball?, What is that?"

"See baseball is a sport, an American pastime to us. I am surprised you don't know the sport over there, even if it's not the main one. Hey, if you are looking to start over here is a card for the team I'm on you look like al good pitcher any way. So try-outs started next week at the diamond down the street." "Well I don't know" "Just think about it, you don't know it just might change things" He trotted downstairs and out the door. After some thought he went to the apartment to and sat on the Lazy Boy, and glared at the card, soon he picked up the phone and dialed.

Chapter 2 the Try-Outs

Later…


	2. Try Outs

Hey it's me again to the few people who read this story thanks and hope you keep reading it… look I know this has been awhile but I am back with ideas and much more… so on with the show…

Chapter 2 Try-outs…

Draco walked in a rather large training facility. Its size was impressive, considering the somewhat small baseball team it housed. Yet, it was comfortable, professional and hopefully, his future. Heart pounding with anticipation, Draco walked on towards his destination.

"These guys come in looking like they have been playing baseball since they were bloody tykes… Coming from Major League Teams would do that to you…"

And true, Draco was right; he looked up the history of baseball and knew how the players keep on training with winter leagues like this one and one over in Arizona that starts after The World Series… But Draco is ambitious - he has a thirst and a soul, thursting for challenges. After all, he placed a solid week's practice for the pitcher position… no matter what, he would be ready, for himself, and for the people he was trying to impress.

"But Blimey, If I would be truly taken aback at what they did before, its what are you going to show out for try-outs today... And believe me I am here for a reason…" Draco thought to himself…

"Hello young one, are you here for try-outs?" A husky, pale skin elder wearing a team coat with a note board in his hand greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, and yes, I am here for Waikiki Try-outs, today and you are sir…"

"Why I'm Richard Harding, Pitching coach for Waikiki Beach Boys, Welcome…"

"Oh, thanks. Well where are the changing rooms?"

"Oh yea, just go all the way to the back, its ahead of you. And welcome to the clubhouse, hope I see you more."

"Thanks." Draco said and quietly walked by Richard **towards** the changing room…

"Tall, flexible, and look to have strong muscles at the right places in his arms, looks to have great starting pitching material. Eh, let's see on the field…" Richard thought to himself, as he watched the newcomer walk away from him.

When Draco look**ed** at the door for the Beach Boys Changing rooms a sign on the right side of the red door said…

"Players, Managers and other authorized people only." Draco said to himself.

"It's a new step, but just look like you've been here before"

"Like I've been here before." And Draco, with a serious face opened the doors and he walked in the changing rooms, not looking back…

His serious face was replaced by sheer astonishment,as he looked around, and surprise hit him with the force of an oncoming freight train. Big Screen TV… Chairs misplaced all over the floor… The Beach boys trademark on the newly carpeted floors… Men walking, talking laughing to each other and getting ready for try-outs… It was a weird sight. Thinking of most American athletes tight and focused to themselves during most games, like the Americans on the quidditch pitch for their teams at Hogwarts… But you don't see that in them. Suddenly Draco has come out of his shock and saw Robert walking towards him.

"Draco, you actually came. That's great man, I told you, you have some potential to be a good pitcher. So here for pitching right?" He asked.

"Yea, of course." Draco said in a nonchalant matter.

"Well they are starting in a few minutes so go out there and good luck…"

"Thanks."

And Robert jogged back to his locker…

Draco looks up to his nameless locker, looks to his fist and grips it as hard as he can, a look of ambitious, competitive fire in his shining eyes and looks back up to his locker.

"It will have MY name on this locker soon." Draco fiercely thought to himself.

"Pitchers! Five minutes till time to go out there..." An assistant said out loud to mostly everybody…

Draco finally snapping out of his trance finally got ready for a big step in his career as a Major League pitcher…

After stretching for readiness, Richard, the pitching coach told the players trying out to make a single line behind the bullpen to show pitching technique, ball-speed and pitcher catcher and the irony was that guess who was catcher…

"Robert, hey mate… I didn't know…"

"Well I also can play catcher but my main position is Center field"

"But because of my powerful arm that supplements it, I'm the second-string catcher."

"Really, so can you field?" mused Draco.

"Of course I can catch, in high school I was All-State first-team, All-academic honors in outfield. Went to Boston College, led that team to a National Championship and was All-American 3 out of 4 years and the big fix around the camps…" boasted Robert. See, he was not much of a talker unless is his play in baseball. After that, all bets are off.

"Heh, nice honors… so, why are you here?"

"Well to get noticed more, a lot of great players came from these Winter Leagues and flourished on and made the big stage in less than 2 years. I'm hoping I will be one of them. See, one of my big problems was batting, that's what every scout said to me. Hopefully these guys can help me out."

"Well batting is not what we just need to tighten up, can I say coughegocough" Draco joked. After sharing a good laugh one of the pitching assistants comes up and says "Malfoy, Draco"

"That's all you man so, good luck I got outfield drills," Robert put his hand out and takes it making a friendship that just may last.

"Later."

"Later, Drake" And Bill began running to Outfield Drills…

Draco next to get up to the mound, with his heart beating the first challenge was going to begin.

"Ok Draco, the first drill we do is called the strikeout game. It helps control in the strike-zone, sees there is blue and red shades that takes the size of the plate, blue is a cold place for a hitter and a hot place is a hot place for the hitter the is also white plates, they are neutral. The main object is to avoid the red hit the blue. Got it?" said the assistant.

All Draco could do was nod.

"All right, here we go mister…"

Flashback… one week ago…

In one of the few pitching cages in Waikiki, here is Draco Malfoy in his white-t shirt and green shorts, walks up to the mound for his hour session. He carries a book it's called "Pitching Basics, Learn to Master the Position in 2 months time…" Draco had only a week. He stared at the strike zone and learns today's lesson.

"Velocity"

Then he started mumbling.

"The application of direct force to the baseball is illustrated with elbow circle break of the pitching hand right before acceleration."

He stares at the red and blue painted glass and it suddenly turned into his dead father's head…

"DRACO YOU FAILURE!!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I TOLD YOU TO JOIN THE DARK LORD THE TRUE SIDE, WHERE WE'VE FOLLOWED FOR YEARS! BUT NO, WHAT DO YOU!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO! LEAVE THE HOUSE AND JOIN THE SIDE OF THE LIGHT!! AND THAT BASTARD WEASLEY, POTTER AND THE MUDBLOOD!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KILLING ME? YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OUT OF YOUR MIND SON, OR IF I CAN CALL YOU THAT YOU DUMB FUCK!!!?"

Draco's eyes went wide when seeing this…

The shock and intimidation of his father's appearance when he killed him during that final battle and the words still ring in his ears in total ice cold shock…

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OUT OF YOUR HEAD; I WILL FIND A WAY TO DESTROY YOU FROM THE INSIDE!!!"

That's when he thought, he is here for a reason…

"Pitchers need to fire their relaxed pitching elbow down and around toward 1st base. This may come into conflict with many pitching coaches mythology of the high cocked arm position during the balance phase of the pitching motion. And oh yea, IM HERE TO LIVE AND OWN MY RESPECT! SO YOU CAN BURN IN HELL WITH VOLDEMORT, LUCIUS!!!"

He raised his left leg, kicks it out, foot stays on the rubber, and with what he had in him he released his first pitch, 4-seam fastball around the corners, with the speed of 92 mph made the glass into particles.

He stares at what was a glass hole and walks to it, the ball went clean threw it…

And that to him showed that yea… He had ability. And his trademark smirk says it all.

Flashback ends.

For the rest of the week he taught himself the basics of pitching from velocity to control to his choice types…

As he hit the right spots, different pitches, are shown in his arsenal…

"CRACK!" a 4-seam fast-ball.

"CRACK!" a Splitter.

"CRACK!" a Sinker.

"CRACK!" a Curve-ball.

And his trademark… A combination of his splitter and Sinker named after his house…

"CRACK!" his Sly-ball, a towering sinker-splitter that comes slashing through…

As his pitching skills are in show the Coaching Staff was in awe of his abilities.

His grip… "CRACK"

His eye at the plate… "CRACK"

His release point… "CRACK"

His Durability to keep the heat up at a supreme level… "CRACK"

There was one weakness to his prospering ability… "CRACK"

His Predictability, after at least ten pitches you can easily predict what pitches are coming from him.

But with even that… can you still hit it?

"CRACK"

"No you can't" Waikiki Surf-boys Manager Marvin Ramirez thought aloud.

With the final dissolving of the glass Draco was about to pitch more but the movement of glass stopped…

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy, please get in the back of the line." The assistant said…

That's when Draco stepped off the mound and waited for his turn again…

Five days later…

As it was the final cut for try-outs and Draco was on that final cut. The final test for Draco was called…

"Nine up, nine down" said Manager Ramirez, "The thing about this you will be pitching a real game. The nine starting batters on my list will come up to plate; you will have fielding behind you like a real game. On of the main things you will be tested on was ERA or earned-run-average. You'll have three catchers and you had a night to work with him. So this is it, three come in, but only one will be on the starting rotation. But asides from that part, all of you are on the team. Congratulations."

Besides from Draco two distinguished pitchers were favored to make the Rotation…

Tim Jefferies, NCAA Division III ace, was player of the year in 1996 and first team All-America, played for the two-time defending national champions Redding University Kings in Redding, Pennsylvania, as a starter those two years he posted a 31-4 record 155 strikeouts both school records. He has four pitches, a curve-ball , sinker, Knuckleball and his trade mark 2-seam fastball his aura when he was in college was over powering even though being a ground-ball pitcher… his prospect of being known, but his biggest weakness, durability, he averaged only 4.5 innings a game and only recorded a complete game once. But he could scare many hitters into shock what heat he can put into the ball. A mostly quiet, keeps to him in the dugouts, but one good drinking night even though he rarely drinks but still he can go real wild…

Cannibal Robinson or known out in the Midwest "shifty", a true power pitcher to the name, and a proven winner. Played Division II and put the nation on fire with his cutter fastball that can slide through the eye of the hitter a the right point and fool him into thinking that the ball went down in the strike zone, like a ball, but it hits right in the middle. Even though he is careless where to put it in the strike zone, he is cocky about the sense of his rocket-like arm. He can go longer than Jefferies but is more prone to injuries of Jefferies. "Shifty" went an average 7.5 innings and posted 32-5 record and ERA of 2.09, in his first two years in Keller College in Carbondale, Illinois. But the other two years he was a 7-4 and an ERA of 4.55 because he missed most of those two years with arm injuries that almost led to Tommy-Johns surgery, which is a pitchers surgery that reforms and fixes the broken muscles in the arm. Neurotic about his injuries and has that certain tweak to his arm when he is on the mound. That's why most people call him shifty.

When Draco first got note of this he knew where to go to for help…

Bill…

Flashback, yesterday in a pitching cage in Waikiki Hawaii

"Hey man, all week they've been talking about your abilities and they are all stunned about it, even the coaches, I ran into Coach Ramirez, he told me" then he turns voices "'that white haired cat, even though he has some predictability issues, he seems to be a strong and very solid pitcher, you know anything about him?' he asked me… I just said that you're new around here and just came in to the scene, and I mean just… Boy he was surprised," Robert said as they were playing warm-up catch in the cages.

Draco was taken aback when he heard about this. The feeling of him being in the prospect of being a practically new to the game and the way they are thinking of him as he is a college star that is here for rehab.

It was just five o'clock at night and Draco was off from work, he needed the time with his catcher for the test he is given, he wanted to get focused for that test, that sacred spot on the rotation means a lot for him as in now, but as he gotten to the big pitcher as he researched, he was more into getting into the major leagues than anything else, he is willing to wait it out.

"Blimey, are we done yet I feel ready to start, we don't have much time you know." Draco said.

"Look, we have all night, all thanks to the helpful people at Drystone Pitching, which my father owns. So just stay calm and keep cool, and when I think about it, I think you're ready for the task so let's get started…"

Bill went to his catcher stance and had put the mask on.

"All right, give me your best shot." Bill yelled out.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco yelled back.

"Come on man, how bad can it be?"

All Draco could do was smirk.

"All right what you want me to give you?"

"Hmm," Bill thought for a sec. "How about you give me a classic 4-seamer for starters? Right down in the middle…"

"Sure, mate" and that smirk felt like he wanted to surprise him.

And so his pinpoint focus was right in the middle. Not just the plate, he wanted the front of the ball right in the middle of the catcher's mitt…He wanted to show how much talent these former quidditch arms have.

He picks his leg up, and as soon as he does it he kicks out, plants his feet and by the other time he has it on the other side, the ball is released…

"How bad can it b-"Bill thought before ball hits glove. His eyes widens, the racking, crippling feeling in his hands breaks through to his soul…

Yeah, he was surprised.

And Draco well, lets say he wasn't…

Totem baseball field today…

As he looks back at that night he felt that he made his friend Bill, a believer. For the rest of the night he stays up talking about how to fool hitters and their coaches and to be bold and not afraid of their pitches, he knew how the guys hit on that lineup, so he gave him where were the hot and cold zones on each hitter…

"So, Drake" said Bill as he sat by him. "You ready man? I mean this is it; this is for the final spot in the starting rotation, which a lot of people say it's the best in League… so prove yourself to this staff, you prove yourself to the league."

All Draco said was "That's what I'm hoping."

"Jefferies, Timothy, you're up first." Said an assistant…

Let the games begin…


	3. Nine up, nine down?

Chapter 3,

Nine up, Nine down?

As you know Jefferies went first, and did very well and show he was a power pitcher, comparable to Roy Oswalt. Striking out four and allowing two hits including a home run… His biggest thing was how tired he got after the fourth pitcher. Another Strikeout and got sluggish on the mound. His catcher came up to him and kept asking is anything wrong. He would say no and keep going. But after that first time, he gave up that home run; it was a fastball around the edges. The thing about that it was the same pitch around the same places three pitches earlier. He finished out with another hit and got them out with a double play… So his statistics are 4 SO 3 hits, 1 HR and a Double play. His average mph is 84 mph.

While 'Shifty' with twitch and all, right now did the better of the two. He showed his durability and his ground out skills as he got seven straight batters out, including 3 Strikeouts, and allowed one hit. He has good power behind that arm enough, that it can slow down bat-ball impact that the ball can go as far as the pitchers mound and stop. But during that hit when he tried to throw that batter out he threw it to the first baseman. The ball hit the glove and jumped up and with his quickness, got a double. He ended up with these stats; 3SO 1 hit and an error. His average mph was 89 mph

Then it was Draco's turn.

"Good Job, Robinson" said the assistant as he patted Shifty's back.

"Malfoy, Draco, you're next."

As both of them came on the mound, Bill keeps telling him in his ear

"Alright Drake, the main thing is just having to listen to what I said last night and most of all…" Bill stopped Draco before he got to the mound and faced him and said…

"Have fun" and Bill smirked and went to the plate.

The assistant came out of the dugout and said "first up, Shortstop Willy Edison."

Then a short and immensely muscled white man, looks to have brown hair, comes to the batters box and takes his stance; he leans back three inches, with his right foot forward. But the weird part about his stance when raises his bat over his head and starts whisking it around and spins it to an oval.

As Draco see the first batter of the day he raises his eyebrow in amusement he goes back to last night and what Bill told him about the lineup.

"Ok Drake, first in the lineup is Willy, the guy's from Kansas and is our shortstop. He is very aggressive at the plate, but when he hits it he is dangerous speedster, but besides that you should get him out easily with the way you're pitching. So all you have to do is just pitch around the strike zone, especially the top of the strike zone as you will see his 'reach' wont be close enough…"

And as he said, Willy's 'reach' is not even close.

"He has to be bloody around 5'4"" said Draco to himself.

As he was wondering what reason he was on this team on the first place and let alone the starting shortstop, "even though he's short, he is one of the best jumpers I've ever seen… He can turn from 5'7 to almost seven feet in a mere jump. His ability is better than most of our taller Outfielders". Still though, this should be an easy strike out…

And then Bill shows the first sign; two fingers, a fastball top corner.

Then Draco gives the nod, and pulls his quick windup and release, and as soon as he releases the ball from the hand…

"THUD!" it's in the catchers mitt.

"Strike one!" said the umpire.

"Guys!" said the assistant that was holding the speedometer. "Come and look at this. You won't believe it…" and believe is what they didn't after what they saw in red numbers on that speedometer.

"110…" Said Ramirez, shock and a stunning realization in his eyes, he in his career of a manager (which is a short one because he on his 3rd year of managing ever) or a player in college or Even in the pros playing for the Toronto Blue Jays as a 1st baseman, he seen pitches go that fast. And of course he has seen some great pitchers play the game, Nolan Ryan; one of the greatest strikeout pitchers of all time, Steve Carlton; an enduring pitcher that can get a person out at any time with his signature slider, even Sandy Koufax called the greatest of his decade, but 110 on a fastball? This raw potential has never been seen since the likes of…

"CY Young" and Ramirez look over to Draco. Like he saw earlier his predictability is a show able weakness and his splitter could use some work, but besides that he has some raw talent and finally thinks to himself… "This one is special" yea, he's is special alright

"THUD!" again the speed is oh so relevant…

"115?!?" said the assistant… And it seems it just gets faster.

Ramirez quickly turns to Malfoy, with fear evident in his eyes…

"MALFOY!! Hey, stop for a minute." Ramirez comes out to the mound. And looks him in the eye and shudders, he also has a cold stare… a stare that can inject fear into hitters.

"Yea coach?" said Draco as his face softens and looks at the young manager with amusement.

"Look, Malfoy you have some unbelievable raw talent not seen before. But the thing is we don't want you career to end early because of it. Most pitchers go at it early in their careers, but there is a story that you should know. There is a pitcher with great stunning skills just like you called Smoky Joe Wood. His first seasons with the Boston Red Sox were with brilliance and pure pitching talent. After having the likes of a 23 win season in his 3rd year, he has a legendary 4th year of 34-5 including tying the Major League Baseball Record of 16 straight wins with the consistent one, Walter Johnson and beating him doing it, pitching a great shutout game doing it, winning 1-0. But sadly the true force of his talent never comes because an injury in the arm during spring training made him never the same he could never pitch again after that and made himself into a batter. Even though he had a good career doing that as well… Look kid, it's the fact you have great, immense talent, of the likes of Wood, we don't want you're pitching career go down the drain like his did with those injuries. So slow down and take your time and use your pitching abilities when you really need it. Get me?"

As he hears what Ramirez is saying to him, Draco never noticed the true potential that he have. That how far his hard work has come, and what a week can do for this platinum haired, former Slytherin student. But he kind of knew that he had the arm strength from the years that his father forced him into "Death Eater Camp" the kids called it… The abuse, the learning of the Dark Arts early, and for people that didn't want to do it like Draco, he would pay dearly… all Draco wanted to be was a regular wizard. And just for anger after the abuse and work he does, Draco would run out back and take big rocks and just throw at things, anything really, from cans to birds that was on the trees (I mean he was a good aim), to even house elves. And thanks to his anger at his Death Eater Parents that almost took him to the side of Voldemort, has gave him a new lease on life and just made things just clearer.

"Yea I get you, Coach." Draco was going to say but Ramirez stopped him.

"No Drake, Call me, Marv" Said Ramirez. And suddenly he wore that oddity that is called his smile.

"Ok, Marv" it felt good to be on a team and smirked at him and Marv ran off the mound.

After Draco struck out the next batter with a calm storm of Splitters and 'Sly-balls' The 'clean-up' batter came to bat…

He slowly comes up to the batters box, with his bat he his sand like skin color comes motion and he looks up and stares straight at Draco. Few had that frigid, icy, stare besides himself, and remembers the last time something like that was given to him… it was the night of the last battle… the night when he finally put silence to his fathers reign of madness, when he killed his father in Cold Blood… Then he picks up his bat and puts it on his left shoulder, and is standing position.

"He must be that guy Bill has been talking about…" He goes to last night and the talk they had with him the longest.

"This guy is a big time prospect in the Winter League; He is the best hitter in the league and plays Triple-A in the New York Mets Organization. His name is Josh Killingworth and he can flat out hit! The man has just light it up on most of the league. He leads the league in home runs and RBI's; that's runs batted in. But still, he has also speed compared to Willy but can make better contact with the ball. Just be careful and do not, I repeat do not, PITCH IT DOWN THE MIDDLE!!!!" Just stay around the plate and hope he does not get any bat on it."

As a kid that started in Hogwarts, he had bold way of doing things to get his way, from embarrassing pot head and Granger, (he don't call muggle born wizards 'Mud bloods' any more. It is to him, it's just a death eater word, and he was trying to forget his death eater past.) And controlling Slytherin house and just being the man at Slytherin. But when he joined the Order, he decided to leave the past behind him. But habits die hard.

He pulled the windup, and his signature 'sly ball' came into play, blasting and whizzing down the middle…

"Let's see if he can really hit this bull-"

"CRACK!" the sound of Killingworth's bat was the next thing he heard…

He looks up in fear as the ball was slicing through air heading to the right field line, and that ball went back, back, back, and…

"FOUL!!!" the umpire at third base confirmed.

And Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief. So did Bill. Than that look of relief from Bill turned into anger, and he yelled "TIME OUT!!!" and trotted up to the mound. He took off his catchers mask and held it by his hips.

"Drake, didn't I tell you last night about this," Said Bill in a murderous whisper…

"Yea, mate but I wanted to see what the bugger can do myself." Draco whispered also but he has his head tilted to an angle so he can see his feet smoothing the mound.

"And he did, didn't he, here is a damn tip Drake, listen to you battery partner, cause in the end, were in this together. Understand man?"

"Yea,"

"Good." And he jogged back to home plate.

After Josh pulled a single to left field, the next batter came up to bat.

His name is Floyd Keller; he came out of the University of Oklahoma. Not as strong as Killingworth, but still is a dangerous batter. He is a more all around player and sometimes he is compared to Joe DiMaggio…

Draco raised his right eyebrow, looking confused like he was looking for Waldo in those muggle books.

"You know, Joe DiMaggio, of the New York Yankees? He holds the record for consecutive hits with 56."

While for Draco, still looking for Waldo.

"Well, forget it. Just look that he still has some weaknesses… Show him some heat and he'll be afraid of you…"

"Keller, huh?" Draco whispered, "This should be interesting…" But the problem is he has Killingworth on First. And Josh was readying for a steal. Draco kind of knew to pick off, but well…

When Killingworth came of first, and Draco tried to throw over to first… it showed that he needed some practice… that ball towered, sky high over the first baseman, And crashes into the Dugout, giving Killingworth third base.

By the next mound visit, Bill was yelling like hell in high water and Draco just hung its head.

He finally got into the kick of things by striking out the next two batters and taking getting Killingworth at home on a squeeze play.

Draco's final stats: 5 SO 3 hits 1 ground out and an error.

"Thank you men we will tell you when you come back for practice tomorrow." Said Ramirez, then he walked into the club house with his coaches.

That night…

Here sits Marvin Ramirez's office, it's around ten o' clock at night, full of baseball memorabilia. Memoirs of baseball from a signed baseball in 1986 from his favorite baseball team, The New York Mets. Or the "Miracle Mets" they call them. When they came back from almost two outs and against a dangerous Boston Red Sox team with the great Roger Clemens in his first years on the mound and came back and with its shining moment Bill Buckner's error at first which started extended it to game 7 and won the World Series. With Marv's Hero, Keith Hernandez right in the middle. To the jersey that he wore when the Toronto Blue Jays won in 1993 when he was in dugout when with one out, Joe Carter's home run in the bottom of the ninth to cap the series, second ever winning walk-off in World Series history, that was framed above his head.

He sits down with his pitching coach, Richard sitting opposite of his Cedar-Oak desk, eating Chicken Lo-Mein, with papers of the players all over the desk. He was on their last and biggest subject of the night before leaving.

"Alright, we got to deal with this final spot in the rotation, with the first game of the season only a week away, we got to do something with these three greatly potentially great pitchers" Said Ramirez in anguish. He was thinking about this final spot in the rotation all night and it just tired him completely.

As Richard slurps his noodle he comes up with his suggestion, "Look" he said.

"Why don't we see if we know how deserves middle relief the most…"

"Well, the main one I see is Jefferies, he doesn't last more than three innings but he can pitch during these innings."

"Well then we scratch him out," and Jefferies was scratched,

"So its either Malfoy or Robinson,"

"Malfoy can go a longer than Robinson, even though he was predictable most of the time…"

"Yes that's true, such a tough choice… so, wanna flip for it?" asked Ramirez.

"Sure" said Richard he pulled out his lucky quarter…

"Heads its Malfoy, Tails its Robinson"

"Alright."

He flipped it up and made its Journey down to the desk….

And straight to the desk as it if it's making its stone, chiseled decision… Both coaches looked onto the Quarter.

"Well, the quarter has spoken, we'll tell the guys together tomorrow" told Marvin.

"Sure, so well, we call it a night?"

"Yea, we call it a night…"

Will it be Malfoy or Robinson? Find out in the next chapter, The Breakdown… Thanks to all who have reviewed and please pass this story on as much as you can. And most of all R/R! Thanks!

Later…


End file.
